


‘You forgot to take your meds, didn’t you?’

by chewbaccawithproblems



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Hotch is a dad, I do apologise, Motion Sickness, Sick Spencer Reid, Vomiting, jj is the person we all need in our lives, poor kid just cant catch a break, this is real gross, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28906449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chewbaccawithproblems/pseuds/chewbaccawithproblems
Summary: 'He was really good at keeping the nausea at bay at the best of times as this isn’t his first rodeo, but this would be his first incident on the jet in quite a while.'-OR-Where Spencer forgets to take his travel sickness meds before a case and Hotch has to dad(tm) the situation.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner & Jennifer "JJ" Jareau, Aaron Hotchner & Spencer Reid, Jennifer "JJ" Jareau & Spencer Reid
Kudos: 58





	‘You forgot to take your meds, didn’t you?’

**Author's Note:**

> Hello folks, I'm back with more daddy issues and putting characters in various unfortunate circumstances!  
> I hope y'all enjoy this one, and please, as always, if any mention of sick makes you feel any sorta bad this might not be the fic for you, especially with this one as it does get real gross and detailed. Instead i'd recommend looking at some cute animal pictures, blow dried cows are a personal favourite of mine, they are very cute :)  
> Also disclaimer I'm proof reading this at an ungodly hour so if there are grammar/formatting/spelling mistakes i do apologise.  
> Stay safe and much love, my dears.  
> \- J

Spencer was in a rush.

The team had all got the text to meet on the plane, but he had been preoccupied and was mid-way through getting the washing from the machine when he eventually heard his phone go off.

He looked in the direction of it and sighed, putting down the towel he was folding and walked over. Picking it up he read the multiple messages from Garcia and Hotch respectively and then yet another from JJ. He quickly typed an apologetic response to each and hurriedly shoved the stuff he was going to need into his satchel, picking up his go bag and making his way to the car.

His one mistake though, was that he hadn’t thought to take his motion sickness tablets that he always did religiously before long flights and drives. Because pretty boy was not very pretty without them, especially when his main role was reading maps in motion. But this did not cross his mind until he allowed himself to relax once parked in the garage at Quantico.

‘Shit.’ He cursed to himself. It was too late now to take them as ideally he should have downed a couple before leaving the house twenty minutes before. This was going to be a hell of a flight.

Getting on the jet he was met with a team all raring to go, as it turns out the case was an urgent one. There had been 3 abductions and murders over the past week in Wyoming and they showed no signs of slowing down. By the time they get there it was going to be late evening which is prime tine for this sort of crime and Spencer had stalled them well over twenty minutes by now. He apologised all the same as they caught him up and soon they were in the air.

All was well for a solid hour as Spence’s brain was too busy with processing theories and the information he had been given to focus on the altitude and seemingly unshakeable tightness in his head. It was only when he took a gulp of unexpectedly cold coffee that the sensation hit and he closed his eyes, willing for shallow breaths and no movement to make any difference. It didn’t. And so, began the rampant build of saliva coating his tongue and the bitter taste at the back of his throat. He was really good at keeping the nausea at bay at the best of times as this isn’t his first rodeo, but this would be his first incident on the jet in quite a while. It didn’t take more than ten minutes for Hotch, who had been sitting diagonally across the aisle from him, to notice the sudden stillness Reid had taken to.

He stood, holding a file before sliding into the seat across, putting the file between them so as to not cause any suspicion, not like the rest of team were paying any attention.

‘Hey, are you alright?’

Spence jumped, startled as he raised his head to meet the voice.

There was no point pretending he was okay now because he could feel his ears ringing and the unfortunately familiar feeling of his stomach churning, acid biting his throat. He gave Hotch the smallest of head shakes and proceeded to curl into himself.

Hotch furrowed his brow in concern, racking his brain for the cause of the issue. Studying Reid for a moment more the realisation hit him. ‘You forgot to take your meds, didn’t you?’ He asked matter-of- factly but it was laced with sympathy, poor kid.

Reid let out a soft whimper letting his head rest on his arms on the table.

Hotch gave him a similar look to what he would if Jack were sick, the paternal ‘I wish I could make it go away for you’ kinda look and then softly rubbed Spencer’s arm.

‘Do you want me to grab some water for you?’ He asked, already standing. His tone was hushed, knowing that if he was any louder Reid might cry.

And Spence was most certainly ready to cry, there was no stopping the bile from rising up his throat at this point, far too late for water to do anything, yet he felt frozen, stuck to the leather seat which he really did not want to re-decorate.

He looked at Hotch pleadingly and he froze, slightly confused at what exactly the desperate stare meant until he saw his eyes widen in panic and Hotch immediately went to sit Spence up, if he was going to vomit he might as well do it so he won’t choke. There were always supplies for instances like these, but they were at the other end of the aisle and there was no way anyone was going to get it to him in time. The bathroom was just behind them too, but it would honestly be easier to let Reid get it up without having to move at a pace other than stopped.

Reid finally, and he felt gross for thinking so, felt the need to retch and there wasn’t too much fuss before his lunch, which hadn’t been consumed all that long ago was sputtered down him, making his eyes burn not only at the acidity but also the pure discomfort it was to have sudden warm, partially digested food seeping through his work shirt. He then remembered that he wasn’t alone and felt himself grow crimson, feeling Hotch’s firm hand on his back as it moved in circles whilst he murmured soft words of comfort.

He knew that Hotch most definitely would have called for someone else by now, as after he finishes throwing up someone is going to have to assist him in standing and getting cleaned up. He darted his eyes around to find who the other presence was and was relived to find JJ holding a towel, basin, and clean hoodie. Now Reid would never in a million years wear a _hoodie_ of all things, but they did bring a great amount of comfort to him when he was under the weather, especially if they were big and smelled faintly of aftershave.

Unfortunately, his comfort didn’t last long as he found himself lurching forward and soon staring into the empty basin. He was incredibly grateful that he now had a receptacle to catch the throw up, but it didn’t make the experience any more pleasant.

By the time Spence finally, definitively had everything out of his system the basin was fuller than he would have liked but he took the offered water bottle Hotch had and rinsed his mouth a couple times before leaning back.

‘I am so sorry. I’m such a mess and its all my fault, I- I made you late and now I get sick which means,’ He took a harsh breath as his eyes burned with frustrated, guilty tears ‘I’ll be benched meaning there’s gonna be a man down, potentially compromising the case and it’s all because I didn’t take my meds, I’m so stupid- I’m so sorry.’ He let out a soft sob and closed his eyes, wishing he could turn back time.

‘Spence it’s okay, you can’t help getting sick. Don’t get yourself all worked up about it, sweet pea.’ He relaxed at JJ’s soft reassurances; desperately trying to believe her.

‘JJ’s right, Reid. You have not done any harm; we still have a good few hours before we land and taking off a half hour late wasn’t going to kill anyone.’ Hotch pitched in, just as softly.

Reid then let out a soft chuckle, clearly calmed down a bit, ‘Did you just make a joke?’

Hotch looked at him, quirking an eyebrow ‘A joke?’

JJ then let out a laugh herself, noticing the unintentional pun Hotch had made, ‘You said being late wasn’t going to kill anyone. It was a dark joke and I’m sure it wasn’t intentional.’

Hotch smiled, exhaling in amusement ‘It was not intentional, but I am glad I made you laugh. Our guy doesn’t follow that time frame either so we’re safe.’

The three let the joke sit for a moment before Hotch correctly assumed that Reid must be starting to get a bit uncomfy.

‘C’mon, lets get you cleaned up. Are you good to stand if I…’ Hotch slid his hand under Spence’s underarms, holding him steady. Spencer nodded putting weight on the table to help get him stood, he thankfully didn’t have to worry about getting any sick on the floor as there wasn’t a whole lot on him to fall.

‘There we go, nice n’ easy.’ Hotch uttered as he shimmied Spence out into the aisle, back facing the rest of the team who had all kept to themselves, respecting the kid’s privacy.

JJ had taken the liberty of cleaning out the basin in the bathroom soon after Hotch moved to get Spencer up so was just leaving as the pair arrived at the entrance. Cleaning up with water was a nicer alternative than changing in the middle of the jet. Entering the decently sized bathroom, Hotch got Reid to strip down to his underwear, which should have been incredibly embarrassing considering this was _his boss_ , but it wasn’t, maybe it was the total lack of judgement and deep care he was feeling from the man, but he felt safe and almost just relieved to be getting the soiled clothing off him.

Hotch wet a flannel and handed it to Reid to sort himself out with whilst he left to grab some deodorant and sweatpants which JJ didn’t think to pick up. On his way over he thanked JJ quietly and squeezed her shoulder to which she smiled and replied with a simple ‘It’s no problem.’

Being a parent really normalised dealing with things you don’t think you’d come across nearly as frequently as you do and they both shared this feeling; Spence was just their sick kid needing some extra love and comfort.

He collected the items and headed back noticing that JJ had slipped a blanket to Spence, so he was now cocooned in it, clearly feeling the cold as it wasn’t exactly warm at 32,000 feet. Hotch smiled at the sight, sitting down on the floor to face him, letting Reid enjoy the warmth for a little while longer before offering him the deodorant.

Reid had to admit he was feeling better, apparently all it took was losing his lunch to adjust but he couldn’t complain. He had looked at himself in the mirror whilst he was alone and he did look better, his cheeks were slightly flushed, and his eyes had more life in them than before, so he took that as a bonus.

Hotch stayed with Reid whilst he got changed, just because he was still a bit wobbly on his feet but there were no protests, in fact Spence leant into Hotch’s touch more than once which made him melt a little bit, he was so ready to adopt this 32-year-old man.

Once Spence was all sorted, drowning in the hoodie and looking thoroughly cosy, he was ready to make a reappearance, they ventured out into the aisle and bypassed the original seat he was in to a bit further down, closer to where the other four were sat facing one another in a block.

Rossi was the first to look over as Hotch sat down on the couch, Reid next to him with JJ leant against Emily’s seat.

‘Hey Kid, how are we feeling?’ He sounded genuine, which was a bit jarring considering he was usually all teasing jokes but, just like JJ and Hotch, he was a parent and really (as much as he denied it) everybody’s grandad, so he definitely cared.

Spencer blushed a little at the attention ‘Better, thank you.’

Rossi nodded ‘Glad to hear it, you had us a bit worried when JJ suddenly went up and rushing.’

That got a laugh out of everyone and JJ batted Rossi’s shoulder, ‘Just because I was the only one paying attention and not writing chess moves on a napkin.’ Rossi mocked offense, placing a hand to his heart. ‘And to think you were my favourite?!’

JJ shook her head, smiling as Emily piped in, coming to her defence ‘Come on Dave, everybody knows you have a soft spot for Mr. Boss Man over there.’ She then indicated to Hotch with a hand.

It was then Hotch’s turn to smile and shake his head as Rossi gave him a very over the top wink.

Spencer sat, watching everyone talk and laugh and he felt at ease letting the sound wash over him. After the way the past hour had gone the exhaustion had caught up to him and so felt no shame letting his eyes drift shut, head falling comfortably onto Hotch’s shoulder. God, he loved his family.

**Author's Note:**

> Well there we go! I hope you liked this one, I wrote it as a sorta brain dump so please feel free to tell me it was awful, haha.  
> I hope you all have a lovely day, night, evening, morning, whatever time it is for you and remember that you are all incredible beings who are loved!  
> If you wanna see more of this kinda thing just give me a shout :)  
> BLM + Other Resources:  
> \- https://www.gaytimes.co.uk/life/black-trans-lives-matter-incredible-charities-you-can-donate-to-right-now/  
> \- http://www.pleaselive.org/hotlines/


End file.
